Interlúdio de lírios e licantropos
by Flor de cactus
Summary: A guerra deixa cicatrizes e mancha as nossas melhores roupas, mas um dia a primavera vai voltar. Remus e Lily tomam chá enquanto esse dia não vem.


Título: Interlúdio de lírios e licantropos

Autora: Flor de cactus

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não é meu. É tudo da JK, embora Remus me ame mais.

Spoilers: Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban

Sumário: A guerra deixa cicatrizes e mancha as nossas melhores roupas, mas um dia a primavera vai voltar. Remus e Lily tomam chá enquanto esse dia não vem.

-x-x-

Lily achou que a primavera não viria. Era um pensamento tolo, porque as estações vinham e iam e depois voltavam, independentemente das guerras que aconteciam.

-- Este ano ela veio até mais florida. – ela comentou olhando as plantas no jardim.

-- É por causa da quantidade de cadáveres. Muito mais adubo este ano. – Remus observou com seu típico humor negro.

Lily sorriu.

-- É por comentários como este que toda Ordem acha que você é o traidor.

-- Você não acha que eu sou? Pode ser muito ingênuo da sua parte.

-- Não. Você já era assim quando eu te conheci, e nós tínhamos onze anos naquela época.

Remus fechou os olhos. Lily sabia, com a experiência de uma vida, que não era porque ele estava mais cansado do que estivera sempre. Ele estava farejando, como um lobo faria para saber se tudo ao redor era seguro.

-- Realmente, eu não esperaria que você me chamasse para uma visita se pensasse que eu não sou de confiança. – ele disse sem abrir os olhos. – Espero que seja pelos biscoitos no forno, então.

-- Vamos entrar e eu te deixo comer todos os biscoitos que você quiser. James nem vai dar falta. – ela respondeu – Você se importa de comer na cozinha? Essa varanda fica muito abafada de tarde.

-- Eu não sou especialmente bem-vindo aqui, você sabe. Se você puder falar logo o que quer comigo...

Ela se ergueu do banco onde estava sentada e acenou para ele segui-la para dentro da casa.

-- Podemos conversar enquanto tomamos chá. Mas você faz, o meu fica sempre horrível. – quando ele não fez menção de se mexer, ela suspirou e disse – Não seja bobo. Sirius está aqui o tempo todo. Essa é minha casa também, se meu marido pode trazer os amigos dele, eu posso trazer os meus.

Remus não disse nada e seguiu-a em silêncio. Lily fingiu não perceber o desânimo ao comentário sobre Sirius e suas visitas.

-- Você tem uma mania estranha de ser amiga de acusados de serem comensais, Lily.

-- Tem hortelã naquele pote, Remus. De hortelã você gosta? Escolha, você é meu convidado. – ela respondeu, ignorando tudo o que não queria ouvir.

-- Eu gosto do que você gostar. – ele falou nom tom baixo e pegou algumas folhas enquanto ela colocava água numa chaleira amarela.

Enquanto o chá ficava pronto, eles se sentaram à beira da mesa e usaram as cadeiras mais próximas para esticarem os pés.

-- Você é meu melhor amigo. – Lily disse – Eu sinto falta de tardes como essa. Quando essa guerra acabar e James perceber como ele está sendo idiota, você poderia vir aqui mais vezes.

-- Você não me chamou aqui porque estava com saudade, né?

-- Eu não posso sentir saudade de você? – ela perguntou.

-- Não. – Remus respondeu. – Você ainda manda cartas, mesmo que seja muito perigoso, e James está muito irritado. Sirius me disse. – ele falou como única explicação.

Lily não perguntou quando ele tinha se encontrado com Sirius. Pressentiu que não gostaria de saber.

-- Eu engordei. – ela disse, como se esperasse que ele caísse da mesa com o choque.

Só conseguiu que ele fechasse os olhos de novo.

-- Devo assumir que o casamento está ter fazendo bem?

Lily suspirou e mordeu a pontinha de uma das unhas. Remus podia cheirar o nervosismo dela e a hortelã fervendo.

-- Eu nunca engordo. Passei a vida sendo uma varetinha. A puberdade foi um pesadelo, os meninos não gostam de meninas sem seios. Pode ver, eu acabei casando com o James.

Remus teve que engolir uma risada, pensando em várias respostas. Que ela deveria experimentar ser um adolescentes com cicatrizes no corpo todo. Que ela não tinha se casado com Prongs por falta de opção. Que ele tinha mais tendências homossexuais do que o contrário, e que essa conversa era muito estranha. Só por precaução.

-- Aonde você quer chegar, Lily? – ele disse apenas.

Ela piscou seus olhos verdes para ele, mas ele nem viu. A ruiva mordeu sua unha com mais força.

-- Eu fui ao médico. Porque além de engordar, eu comia, comia, comia e vomitava. – parou e sorriu de repente, e seus olhos ficaram cheios de lágrimas. Remus abriu os olhos a tempo de vê-la fechar os dela com raiva e jogar seus cabelos vermelhos para trás, como se ele fosse o culpado de todos os males do mundo. – Sabe o que ele me disse, Remus?

Automaticamente, como fizera sua vida toda, ele pensou na pior hipótese possível.

-- Você tem uma doença terminal?

Lily deixou seu cabelo em paz em favor de rir dele.

-- Não! Não, eu estou grávida.

A chaleira apitou, e, desorbitado, Remus pulou da mesa e tirou o chá do fogão. Colocou o líquido verde em duas xícaras e bebeu a sua de um só gole, desejando que ele tivesse algum teor alcoólico.

Lily pegou os biscoitos do forno. Eram dois tabuleiros, mais de trinta biscoitos redondos com gotas de chocolate. A experiência dizia que nenhuma evidência da existência deles sobreviveria até a noite, com Lily e Remus tendo uma conversa importante.

-- Como eu obviamente não posso ser o pai, não vejo o motivo da minha presença aqui. – o lobisomem disse.

-- Eu aceitaria um parabéns, mas suponho que seria esperar demais de você. — ela respondeu. -- Eu não sei o que farei com um bebê. Estamos numa guerra. Eu... James e eu só temos vinte e um anos.

Remsu serviu-se de mais chá e bebericou o líquido da xícara, tentando pensar com calma.

-- O que James disse?

Lily deu de ombros, esfarelando um biscoito em seus dedos finos.

-- Nada, eu não contei ainda. Você é o primeiro a saber. Não se sente honrado? – ela sorriu-lhe. – Eu queria conversar com você antes de todo mundo me abraçar e escolher o nome da criança por mim. James vai ficar histérico, com certeza. E Sirius e Peter...

Ela pausou, segurando a xícara para ter uma fonte de calor.

-- A gente entende como isso é sério, Remus, eles não. Eles pensam que tudo é uma brincadeira. – Lily disse e quando pareceu que ela não conseguiria mais falar, Remus segurou as mãos dela entre as suas. – Eu nem sei se James e eu seríamos bons pais! – ela quase gritou e olhou-o com aqueles olhos verdes enormes. – Nós somos tão jovens. Não sabemos nada, não sabemos fazer nada. As camisas dele estão todas manchadas de sangue, porque eu não sei como limpá-las.

-- Ninguém sabe como limpar sangue, Lily.

-- Você sabe. – ela rebateu.

-- E eu deveria estar feliz por isso? – Remus retorquiu.

-- Ter um filho durante a guerra é loucura. – a ruiva falou como se não estivesse ouvindo. – E talvez nem tenhamos tempo para ter um depois. Talvez a gente morra antes.

Remus abriu a boca para dizer que ninguém iria morrer, mas parou-se a tempo. Soava falso demais até em seus pensamentos.

-- Tenha um agora, então. O que mais podemos fazer?

Lily sorriu, e Remus percebeu que estava ali para reafirmar as decisões dela. Depois, lembrando como ela não chorou, apesar de tudo, ele se sentiria orgulhoso.

E depois, muito depois, ele pensaria quando sozinho, que as flores daquela primavera não estavam mais belas por causa dos mortos, mas porque elas seguiram-se a um inverno muito frio.

-x-x-

A/N: comentários são sempre apreciados. Se você já perdeu tempo lendo, não custa nada perder tempo deixando uma autora novata feliz, não?


End file.
